mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Slap Slap Revolution
White Rabbit takes the remaining thirteen contestants to the snowy German Alps, where their next challenge awaits. One person's manipulation of another causes one teammate and one opposing team member to grow extremely suspicious. Meanwhile, a forgetful contestant is finally able to remember their boyfriend. A team loses for the fourth time, and sends home another contestant for losing the challenge. Plot The episode opens with Team Bettah-Tan-U and Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute in the economy class section of the airplane in the rocket. Bo Jackson complains about how he is sick of being cursed. Shaundi tries to convince him that it's all in his mind, and that the more he believes it, the more powerful its effect it has on him. Fat Boner begins to talk about how happy he is that the last episode was a reward challenge and not an elimination episode. Tony Montana points out that they still lost the last challenge, but Boner is confident that with Montana as their leader, they can do anything. He even confides that he got over his fear of flying, and begins to dance around the plane to prove his point. However, when he hits a turbulence, a hole opens in the rocket causing Boner to fall through it again. He falls out of the rocket and just manages to hold on. Boner asks for Tony's help, while messing with his name again, infuriating the Slovene. Tony refuses and Team Bettah-Tan-U saves Boner, before Shaundi blocks the hole using a large crate. A rock that flew into the plane from outside comes and hits Bo's head, much to his protest. Meanwhile, in first class, while Kinzie Kensington and Twilight Sparkle enjoy some chocolates, Earnest Johnson tries to sneak away from Angie Ng, but is unsuccessful. Angie and Tanya go over who they think will be eliminated next. Angie believes that since Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute hasn't had an elimination yet, they are next since they will acquire "OTBI Syndrome", which stands for "Overconfident, Then Blowing It (not Clown IT) Syndrome". Angie then states, in her honest opinion, for a Total Drama regular, Tanya is a 'mega new', which Tanya didn't understand. Constantinos Brakus then notices that they have reached the German Alps as he takes note of the mountains outside of the plane window. The teams are then dumped into avalanche territory, in the German Alps. Kia greets Ted Thompson by calling him Daniel. Ted tries to remind her that they were together in the first season, but Kia apparently believes that "Ted" is never coming back to the show. Vince then has the teams sing in a musical challenge. However, they must sing softly or risk a "song-avalanche". The song, Jingle Bells go to Hell, goes well until Kia finally remembers Ted, causing him to become overjoyed and scream in happiness. An avalanche is created by the noise and the teams are swept down the mountain. In the confessional, Tanya notices that Montana has been singing while flirting with Shaundi and knows Montana is up to no good for their team, but pretty awesome for his team. Going up the mountain, Kia is so excited about the "sudden" return of Ted and Shaundi just plays along with it, telling Jackson that it is easier to go along with Kia's bubbly nature. When they make it up the hill, Boner sees a pile of meat. Sebbane explains that each team's challenge is to grind their respective piles of meat into a giant sausage and then ride the sausage down to the bottom of the icy hill. Vince makes sure to point out that if they had an electric meat grinder, the job could have been done within seconds. Team Awesome yells at Tanya for tossing out their electric meat grinder reward that they could have used here to easily win the challenge. During the challenge, Tanya complains about having to pack down the meat, insisting that she is valuable, reminding her team that she got them the win in New York City. Kinzie and Twilight retaliate by reminding her that she threw out the electric grinder. When Tanya attempts to protest, the others tell her to shut up. Team Bettah-Tan-U makes a large sausage with Shaundi grinding, Bo shoveling the meat, and Kia packing it down. During the challenge, a seagull gets through into the grinder and it loses all of its feathers. Even though it gets out alive, the seagull isn't all that happy, but then again, who would be? Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute has Boner stuff meat into the sausage skin, Thompson grind and Montana pack it down, while Brakus makes sure that Tourettes Guy doesn't get into the meat grinder again. Angie, during the challenge, uses most of the meat to make a meat version of Earnest, that she calls Meat Johnson, which slides down the mountain, making Team Awesome lose a great amount of meat for their sausage. Brakus makes fun of Earnest because of the fact that he has a "tiny sausage" (dirty joke). Johnson then points out that his team doesn't even have a sausage, and Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute discovers that Boner ate all of their meat. Tony asks Vince if they can use Boner as their ride since he is stuffed with meat and Sebbane allows it. The two teams head down the mountain, while Team Awesome is still at the top with their sausage. Kinzie then has an idea to stomp on it to make a snowboard, which works for a while until they all fall off and roll down the hill. Before the challenge started, Vince brings in a baby goat. One is a regular adult mountain goat, while the other is a baby goat. The baby goat looks harmless at first, but it ends up being carnivorous, attacking and eating the adult goat. During the challenge, the same baby goat attacks Team Bettah-Tan-U. Bo holds it up and it hits a passing tree, continuing "Bo's curse", but it does save the other contestants from getting attacked which is bad, they must all die because of Vince's and my misanthropic ways. Meanwhile, Montana is seen steering Boner past some rocks, gaining quick speed and thus cross the finish line first. This makes Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute the winners for that part of the challenge. Team Awesome comes in last after taking one jump and all falling off of their sausage. Team Billy Cougar's rewards for winning the first part are sturdy helmets. Team Bettah-Tan-U gets traditional German hats and Team Awesome get Swiss ones and someone on their team has to wear a lederhosen. Earnest tries to convince Angie to do it, saying that she'll look hot in it. This idea excites her and she begs Vince for it, but the fact that she wants it makes Vince want to give it to someone else and Earnest ends up having to wear it. Jacks begins to teach the contestants the dance moves, which Angie quickly masters. In the confessional, she states that her grandparents know German and thus she's a "tenth generation slap dancer" and that she was trained to dance a lot as a child. She states that this didn't help her make many friends, but she didn't care, asking the camera who needed friends when you had an Earnest. Shaundi tries to dance, but has problems, earning mockery from Tanya. Tony tells her to ignore the mockery and that she is fabulous and then he scolds Tanya, claiming she's above petty teasing which Tanya denies in the confessional. After seeing him flirt with Shaundi, Brakus scolds Montana, who admits he's working an angle by flirting with Shaundi which makes Brakus begin to suspect Tony isn't the kind person he'd been making himself out to be. Tanya tries to warn Shaundi to be careful with Montana, but Shaundi ignores it by claiming Tanya is jealous. In the confessional, Shaundi states that "anyone Tanya can't stand must be good." Vince then reveals the twist in the challenge: the dance panels they are standing on are rigged with electrodes and if the contestants stop dancing, the electrodes will shock them. The goal is to knock the other contestant off the platform by slapping or kicking them while dancing. The challenge begins and Brakus faces off against Shaundi, Tanya against Boner, Tony against Earnest, and Angie against Bo. Brakus is kicked off the board by an angry Shaundi and she gets electrocuted twice. Earnest is hesitant to slap Montana and when he does so, he closes his eyes and misses, so Tony quickly slaps him back and knocks him off. Upon seeing this, Angie gets mad and furiously kicks Bo off. Boner gets shocked when he stops moving because of stomach-ache and the raw meat he had eaten gets fried in his stomach, causing him to vomit it in sausage form and then pass out, falling off of the platform. In the final round, Shaundi squares off against Tanya, with Montana against Angie. Shaundi slaps Tanya off when she insults her and then deliberately leaps off of the platform to attack Tanya (thus unintentionally throwing the challenge for her team), claiming she "had this coming for three seasons." She proceeds to beat up Tanya, leaving her face considerably bruised and knocking out one of her front teeth. Upon seeing this, Montana stands still in surrender and allows himself to be knocked off the platform by Angie. Vince declares Team Awesome the winner, which causes Angie to scream herself to sleep. Constantinos angrily scolds Montana for losing so easily, but Tony explains that Tanya sacrificed herself to distract him, which Tanya claims is true. In the confessional, Kinzie is sceptical of this, but claims that Tanya indirectly helped them win anyway. She also adds that getting beaten up is the best way to "take one for the team". Back on the plane, Tanya is sceptical of why Tony lost the challenge and confronts him, asking him why he took a dive. Montana avoids responding and instead flirts with her, which greatly infuriates her and makes her storm away. As she does, she walks past Brakus, along with Boner, who is eating the exact same sausages he puked out earlier. Const even asks if those were the same sausages he threw up earlier, leaving Boner awkwardly not responding. At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Kia receives the first of two barf bags, and Bo receives the second and last. Thus, Shaundi is voted off. She is shocked at this decision. She tries to defend herself and claims that she is "fabulous" and "seized the day," but Rabbit doesn't care and pushes her out the door. However, Shaundi manages to barely hold onto the door while almost out of the plane, but Montana emerges from behind one of the nearby tiki statue and blows her a kiss with an evil smile. Shaundi realises at that moment that Tony has tricked her throughout the episode, and utters: "You Slovenian fah!" Montana then grabs her hand and pulls it off the door, sending her tumbling out of the Jet. The episode ends after Vince signs off and rhetorically asks if Team Bettah-Tan-U can still call themselves that after they've lost so many challenges. While falling, Shaundi talks about Montana being evil and not believing she was tricked. She tells Perry that she's sorry and promises that Montana is going to pay. Eventually, she lands at the Alps and encounters the baby goat from before. The camera cuts off as the goat kills and eats Shaundi. Trivia *Brakus, Angie, and Vince are shown to have a basic knowledge of German in this episode. *This is the first episode where someone dies. *Team Bettah-Tan-U is the only team to properly ride their sausage. *Montana told Thompson to spin the meat grinder, but he was shown putting meat into the grinder later on, while Tony spun the lever. *The next episode of this one is "The Alien Race" and the last one was "Aftermath: Boonie Over Troubled Vodka". Category:Ideas Category:Watercooler Category:! Category:Total Drama episodes